Sinfonía De Sangre
by SexyDiva
Summary: Los celos de Haruka siempre llevarían al mismo lugar. Makoto(vampiro) x Haruka(sirena)


Ok tengo que decir varias cosas antes de dejarlos con el one-shot

_**Disclamer: **_Free! no es nuestro, pertenece a su/sus respectivo/s autor/es. Solo esta pequeña fisura dimensional es nuestra (nwn)

_**Advertencías:**_ esto podría escalar a "M" así que gente no apta para leer este tipo temáticas, haga el favor de salir ahora (n.n). Ahora a los que siguen aquí pues… lemon/lime no tengo idea (e_eU). AU; OoC, eso es todo, esperamos no haberlos asustado y aquí va

La verdad llevo años intentando realizar una idea como esta, exactamente, juntar a una sirena y a un vampiro, que son mis criaturas míticas favoritas (*w*)  
>Diva: la verdad Haruka y Makoto encajan perfectamente en los papeles (n_n). Haruka sencillamente es una sirena (;D) y Makoto. Bien, hay quienes lo tachan de posible Yandere (e.e), la explicación realmente puede ser más sencilla: su animal representativo es una orca, subsecuentemente, él debe contar con esa ambivalencia. O sea, las orcas son tiernas y adorables (en sea world), pero también son el cazador dominante de los mares. Matan todo y comen todo, son aterradoras para sus presas, y aquí es donde se confirma la teoría<p>

Muy bien dicho mi hermosa Diva (*-*). Bueno, creo que esto… ok es un "PWP", osea: Plot... Wath Plot?/ Trama…. ¿Qué trama? Y… no sé, puede ser "M", depende de si esto es lemon o lime; aclaremos: ¿El lime es el pre-acto sexual? (o.O?) o se clasifican por cual es más explicito  
>Diva: creo que era esa última (e_eU). Más aclaraciones y el berrinche de la nena allá abajo<br>Diva y Yo: ¡Disfruten la lectura!

_**Sinfonía De Sangre**_

Era tarde, sumamente tarde. El naranja del amanecer podía incluso respirarse en las motas de luz azul zafiro suspendidas en el aire, a cada segundo más reflectantes, brillantes, cambiantes. Por su parte, cierto hombre de ancha y musculosa complexión, caminaba exhausto por los pétreos pasillos de su hogar, dispuesto a lanzarse a los brazos de Morfeo, concluyendo así su día laboral, mientras los demás iniciarían el suyo. Sus pasos cortaban el silencio, haciendo de su única compañía. Frente a una enorme puerta de caoba oscura se detuvo, sacándose las botas de cuero duro con sutileza, también se arremangó el pantalón de fino lino blanco por encima de las rodillas.

Con un suave suspiro, consciente de lo que le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, dejo las botas a un lado, pegadas a la pared de piedra negra. El frío de la roca bajo las plantas de sus pies desnudos, no le causaba sensación alguna, solo un leve hormigueo que lo hacía consiente del cambio de temperatura abrupto. Suspiro cansadamente una vez más, antes de empujar la puerta con una sola mano, tarea que parecía imposible dado el gran tamaño de la misma. El sonido ominoso de esta abriéndole el paso simbro la habitación plagada de sombras, haciéndolas vibrar macabramente, acompañadas por las que habitaban en el pasillo ya transitado.

El hombre sintió un escalofrió al dar sus primeros pasos dentro de la alcoba, escuchando sus pasos hacerse más poderosos con cada pisada que daba. El suelo cubierto por grandes charcos de agua, concentrados entre las ranuras que existían entre las lozas de piedra. El helor del agua lo hizo encoger los dedos de los pies, pero no lo hizo reducir la marcha orgullosa. Se detuvo en la línea divisoria invisible, dentro del manto de sombra que lo rodeaba. Sonrió enormemente, cuando percibió el imposiblemente fino movimiento de las aguas delante suyo. Invisible e insonoro para cualquiera que no fuera él, el nado estilizado que se desenvolvía bajo la fina cobertura de liquido.

¡Haru… ya llegue!- gritó con dulzura y, la emoción propia de un niño delante de una dulcería, causando una danza desquiciada dentro de su pecho. Aunque dadas las circunstancias, sabía que al mencionado, no le haría en gracia su presencia esa noche/madrugada.

No hubo respuesta, ni un sonido, solo el eco de su voz en la distancia. La sonrisa se le cayó hasta los pies. No había ondas, ni líneas que cruzaran la superficie del líquido cristalino, revelando la vida bajo la capa de agua oscura. Aunque ello no era impedimento para sus súper sentidos, el podía escuchar con claridad el nado reluctante efectuado, incluso podía atisbar la silueta elegante que se movía erráticamente. Ya lo sabía, desde que sus intenciones, de esa noche, fueron tangibles en su mente, desde que piso de vuelta el castillo, en cuanto entro a su alcoba, rodeado del silencio y la oscuridad, escuchando únicamente una gota huérfana reventándose en alguno de los charcos que plagaban la habitación.

Él ya lo sabía, así que no le sorprendió verlo efectuado. La superficie del agua rompiéndose con un sonido violento, salpicando dicho liquido por todas partes. Lo vio en cámara lenta. Pudo incluso darle tres vueltas a la habitación y atraparlo al vuelo, pero no lo hizo, eso solo enfurecería más a su cónyuge. Como un gran felino de caza le salto encima, logrando llevárselo hasta el suelo. El sonido fue seco y poderoso, su cráneo revoto contra el suelo de roca, desbaratando sus pensamientos por un segundo, antes de que estos se rearmaran con presteza.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los ojos imposiblemente azules del otro hombre. Rabia, rencor, frustración, celos, estos sentimientos turbaban el océano encerrado en sus orbes, creando enormes tsunamis, que podía ahogar al hombre que tenía debajo.

Ninguno aparentaba ser más que simples adolecentes. El recién llegado increíblemente alto y musculoso, tanto que aun podían detallarse ávidamente los músculos poderosos sobre la ligera camisa de seda, de hombros anchos y espalda espectacular, mirada de un verde bosque reconfortante, loco cabello de color castaño claro verdoso, piel de color canela y belleza innatural. El otro; de constitución más pequeña y delicada, contaba con un ordenado cabello color ébano, enormes ojos de un azul indomable, piel pálida como la seda y más suave que el terciopelo, tan hermoso, que debías preguntarte si era real o una fantasía.

Un vampiro y una sirena, respectivamente. Criaturas que jamás habían convergido. Criaturas narradas, siempre ambas, cómo las más bellas y sensuales, cómo un coctel de drogas para la vista y el oído, cómo una visión tan fantástica qué te provocan un orgasmo con solo mirarte. Y ahí estaban, juntos, compartiendo un dialogo silente, por medio de sus miradas. Makoto el vampiro, quien yacía falsamente subyugado bajo el peso de Haruka, la sirena (*).

Vio como el más pequeño fruncía delicadamente el ceño, antes de inclinarse sobre él. Con la punta de su nariz respingona, acaricio el cuello del vampiro, dándole una profunda calada al aroma que su piel caliente expedía. En el acto su semblante inescrutable se quebró por la molestia y, chasqueó la lengua con indignación. Se irguió en su lugar, con porte elegante y soberbio, sabía que el vampiro había permitido que lo atrapara de esa forma, pero eso no le restaba supremacía a su posición.

Makoto ya lo sabía, pero como en cada ocasión, los ataques de celos infundados de la sirena, eran inevitables. Llevaban años con la misma perorata, los mismos diálogos y los mismos motivos, las mismas conclusiones y los mismos finales. Llevaban seiscientos/quinientos años así. El vampiro ya estaba acostumbrado a la misma discusión, efectuada dos o tres veces por semana. Pero seguía pareciéndole ridículo.

Haruka estaba furioso, Makoto apestaba a sangre fresca, el olor hediondo del líquido carmín, impregnado hasta en lo más profundo de su sensual ser. Una mescolanza nauseabunda de distintos matices, de muchos olores diferentes, de todas las presas que debía haber cazado **su** vampiro esa noche, y eso lo enfurecía, porqué ser mordido por un vampiro significaba mucho más que convertirse en su cena. Sintió los dedos finos de la sirena enterrarse en sus hombros, reteniéndolo con mayor ímpetu contra el suelo de roca.

Ambos sabían que el vampiro podía zafarse en un santiamén, sin esfuerzo alguno, pero también sabían que no lo aria, antes se cortaría las manos que lastimar a Haru.

- Haruka bufó antes de abrir la boca y permitir que su melódica voz, transitara en el silencio de la oscuridad- sabes que no me gusta que bebas la sangre de alguien más- y ese era el problema, el que los había hecho discutir por siglos.

Haru…- Makoto suspiró con suavidad, buscando en su mente, cuáles serían las palabras adecuadas en esta ocasión, dado el nivel de molestia de su esposo- sabes que moriría.

¡Bebe de mí!- gruñó el de ojos azules, apretando un poco más fuerte los musculosos hombros del más alto- solo de mí.

- Makoto se quedo sin palabras, igual que siempre, la mirada azul era brava y desesperada, clavándose profundamente en el pecho del chupa sangre. El castaño giró el rostro, apartando su mirada de la contraria- entonces morirías tú.

Haruka no pudo debatirlo, solo pudo chasquear la lengua fastidiado, petrificado en su lugar. No dijeron más por minutos. Rodeados de sombras y silencio, podían oír con claridad el corazón acelerado del otro, sus respiraciones arrítmicas y, el chapoteo furioso de la cola de Haruka contra la superficie de la piscina. Al final fue Haru quien suspiro derrotado, torció los ojos y suavizo su expresión furiosa. Sus manos finas abandonaron los hombros del de ojos verdes, subiendo con suavidad por las clavículas y el cuello, acariciando con dulzura la piel expuesta.

El vampiro reacciono a tiempo, para girar el rostro, permitiendo que sus ojos volvieran a encontrarse, mientras las manos de la sirena lo tomaban por las mejillas, alzándole el rostro con gentileza. Acercándose lentamente al rostro del hombre que tenía debajo. Haru saboreó maliciosamente cada milisegundo transcurrido, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el calor emanado del cuerpo de su pareja, oliendo su aroma inundado del insultante hedor de la sangre. Topó sus labios con los del vampiro, con ternura, apenas un tímido roce de labios que duro unos pocos segundos. Se separó del mayor y lo miró a los ojos. Este sonreía cual bobo, pero le parecía adorable, Haruka se permitió responder la sonrisa, y volvió a besar al vampiro.

Una danza de labios torpe comenzó. Haru aun estaba molesto, sin la capacidad de formular ideas coherentes en la mente. Guiado únicamente, por su necesidad primaria de sentir a Makoto. Mientras que el vampiro solo se dejaba hacer, manipulado como si fuese una muñeca de trapo, por las frágiles manos de su consorte.

Makoto apenas pudo incorporarse con pereza, sintiendo el tirón al que su camisa era sometida. Aun con los labios contarios moviéndose contra los suyos, buscando un ángulo en el cual encajar, bailando libidinosamente, la sirena encontró una manera de sujetarlo de las solapas y halarlo hacía sí. El de ojos verdes termino sentado sobre la dura loza de roca, con la sirena encima, comiéndole la boca y, con su pesada cola sobre el regazo. Apéndice cubierto de brillantes escamas azules, aunque más que escamas, pareciera que el hombre que tenía encima, tuviera zafiros incrustados por todo lo largo y ancho de las piernas.

El de cabello verdusco gimió de sorpresa contra los labios danzantes del otro, al sentir sus manos delicadas, húmedas y heladas colarse debajo de su camisa, tentando con descaro su piel tibia. Gimió entre espasmos, provocados por el tacto helador de su pareja, quién jugaba divertido con sus poderosos músculos. Abdominales de perfecta figura cuadrada, tan duros como el suelo de roca sobre el que yacían, pectorales prominentes y pezones erectos, después de todo el jueguecito de la sirena. Todo cubierto por una capa de piel impensablemente suave, y tan caliente, que Haruka sentía sus manos arder ante el contacto.

Makoto gimió un poco más fuerte, cuando las manos de la sirena abandonaron su tórax, casi instantáneamente tomándolo por las mejillas, apartando su rostro del propio. Makoto sonrió un poco más ante la visión relámpago que tuvo: Haruka jadeando con fuerza, Haruka furiosamente sonrojado (tal vez por la falta de aire) y, su rostro apenas a una nariz de distancia. El mayor estiró el cuello, dispuesto a iniciar un beso nuevo, pero la sirena tenía otros planes. Aun sujetado de la mejillas, le obligaron a ladear el rostro, exponiendo el hueco de su cuello.

Haruka sonrió con malicia, se relamió sensualmente los labios y se inclinó; con la lengua acarició la tira de piel que cubría la clavícula del de ojos verdes. Makoto siseó, apretando con fuerza los dientes, sus colmillos comenzaban a notarse más grandes y filosos, no iba a poder seguir controlándose al caudaloso ritmo que seguía su amante, y Haru lo sabía perfectamente, pero también era justo lo que quería; quería a su Makoto descontrolado encima de él. Iba peligrosamente lento con cada movimiento, pero igual de sugerente. Degustando concienzudamente cada tira de piel, que tenía al alcance en el suculento cuello bronceado de su marido.

De tanto movimiento y, manipulación por parte del de ojos azules, la camisa del vampiro había perdido sus dos primeros botones, y dado el movimiento sugerente de las manos de la sirena, se había escurrido para exponer uno de sus fuertes hombros. Así era como Haruka había adquirido más espacio para trabajar.

La legua de Haru era hábil; era cálida, húmeda y suave, como un paño de terciopelo humedecido. Makoto sintió la necesidad de tomar al menor de los hombros, pero no lo hizo, no quería pulverizarle los huesos, así que simplemente enterró los dedos en el suelo, consciente de que si aplicaba solo un poco más de fuerza la piedra sedería. Haruka ya se había pasado. Ya había recorrido ese mismo sendero diez veces por lo menos, pero seguía picando la herida, en una de las partes mas sensibles del cuerpo del otro.

Con la legua en la base del cuello, Haru subía sin prisas, acariciando la garganta de su esposo, sobre la protuberancia, que se movía nerviosamente cuando Makoto pasaba saliva, sintiendo bajo el tacto provocativo, como el aire pasaba arrítmicamente por aquel conducto cubierto de suave carne. Y es que la garganta, justo sobre la nuez, era uno de los lugares favoritos de Haruka para jugar y provocar al mayor, también porque era consciente de que aquel era uno de los lugares más sensibles en la perfecta y sensual anatomía del vampiro.

Makoto, ya no lo resistía, iba a volverse loco si Haru seguía así, iba a explotar, y lo supo, pues la roca se partió entre sus dedos, remplazando por un segundo el sonido incesante de sus siseos y gruñidos reprimidos. Haru se detuvo, apartando el apéndice rosáceo del cuello de su amante, con una sonrisa de victoria, no se impidió morder suavemente justo en ese sitio tan sensible, presionando un poco con sus dientes, hasta lograr sacarle un fuerte gemido al de cabello castaño. Makoto levanto las manos, apretando con fuerza medida los finos hombros del de ojos azules.

Basta- espetó a media voz, estaba ronco de deseo, y le era difícil controlarse, incluso articular palabras entendibles era una proeza, pero esa noche/madrugada no caería en el juego de la sirena.

Haruka lo ignoro olímpicamente, sacando la legua de nueva cuenta, acarició la parte interna del mentón del mayor. Makoto tembló, entre la frustración de ser ignorado y, el deseo que actuaba como una cortina de niebla, que le impedía atisbar pensamientos más coherentes. Haru trepó con su legua hasta la barbilla del vampiro, para andar por sobre el fuerte hueso de la mandíbula, y alcanzar la oreja de su marido. El de mirada verde no dejo de temblar, ante el tacto lujurioso y habilidoso de la sirena.

Muérdeme- susurró en medio de un suspiro libidinoso, jadeando un poco por la falta de oxigenación, justo contra el oído del otro, sabía cómo volver loco a Makoto. Y remató la acción, apretando el lóbulo de su oreja con suavidad entre sus labios rojizos.

Makoto debió hacer un esfuerzo consiente por no perder la razón en ese instante, y lanzarse descontrolado sobre su amado. A veces Haru se olvidaba de la fuerza bestial del de verde mirar, qué podía romperlo como si fuese un frágil mondadientes, aunque tal vez, en realidad, no le interesara mientras fuese Makoto. No el importaría desmembrarse entre sus fuertes brazos, mientras fuese el vampiro quién arremetiera contra su interior con toda su fuerza.

Haru… te mordí ayer- le recordó al azabache, intentando sonar todo lo tranquilo y relajado, que no se sentía.

No me importa. Hazlo- no era ninguna petición, ni sugerencia, era una orden. Makoto se encontraba en su límite, y ambos lo sabían, Haru solo tenía que presionar un poco más y obtendría lo que quería, le era tan sencillo manipular a su vampiro, que deberían darle un premio.

Haru… no puedes recuperar sangre tan rápido, vas a desmayarte- un tinte de culpa y tristeza tiñeron sus palabras.

Y era cierto, varias veces en el pasado, a lo largo de su matrimonio, Haru se había exigido más de lo que podía ofrecerle al vampiro, y siempre terminaba durmiendo por días. Lo peor de todo era que a la sirena no le importaba, mientras pudiera satisfacer las necesidades más básicas del otro, para que el infeliz infiel vampiro, no tuviera que ir a buscarlas con cualquier simple y vil humano.

- Haru le pasó los brazos por el cuello, aferrándose al cuerpo de su esposo- solo hazlo- volvió a susurrar con lascivia, en el oído del mayor, después beso tiernamente el lóbulo de su cónyuge.

- el vampiro rechino los dientes, había sido vencido por los encantos sobrenaturales del menor, otra vez- está bien. Bajo tu propio riesgo.

Dada la posición de sus cuerpos Makoto no pudo observar la diminuta sonrisa triunfal de la sirena, pero podía imaginársela con claridad. Pasó sus grandes manos por la espalda desnuda de la criatura acuática, sintiendo sus suaves curvas y frágil forma, se entretuvo unos segundos sobre su espina dorsal, acariciando las vertebras que sobresalían de la piel clara como escollos rocosos. Apretó los omoplatos quebradizos que parecían invitarlo a aferrarse de ellos.

Se acercó lentamente al cuello lechoso de la sirena. Haru había echado la cabeza para atrás, ofreciéndole con descarada facilidad, cualquier tira de piel blanca, que le apeteciera probar esa noche. Como el cazador nato que era, Makoto desconfió de tan sencilla presa, así que acechó precavidamente la tierna carne ofrecida, observo de aquí para allá, buscando alguna trampa inexistente, cazando el momento y el lugar perfecto para atacar. Eso hacía hasta que comprendió algo muy importante, era su oportunidad de vengarse, de regresarle la desesperación lujuriosa a Haru. Con una sonrisilla perversa, Makoto inicio su venganza.

Acercó con premeditada lentitud su nariz al cuello del menor, enterrándola en el costado de este, inhalando profundamente el aroma desprendido de aquella suave y pálida dermis. Haru estaba helado y empapado de aletas a cabeza, pero aun así él lo sentía cálido, con su aroma a agua mesclado con el propio aroma del vampiro. Bajo su nariz, podía sentir las venas palpitar de deseo, la sangre caliente transitando por toda la anatomía de su amado. Haru comenzaba a revolverse con impaciencia, y eso era justamente lo que el vampiro buscaba.

Makoto se alejo de la sirena, solo lo suficiente para desprender su nariz de su cuello. Haru gimoteó ante la lejanía del otro; Makoto sonrió complacido y volvió a arremeter con malicia. Posó los labios con suavidad, justo sobre la yugular del otro, la sirena contuvo un jadeo de expectación y, el vampiro beso tiernamente el sitio elegido. Haruka gimió y se revolvió entre los brazos que lo rodeaban. Makoto afianzo la sonrisa maliciosa mental, mientras continuaba recorriendo la piel del otro con los labios, tentando y repartiendo dulces besitos por aquí y por allá, como si examinara la carne, en busca del sitio perfecto para clavar los dientes.

En este punto el de mirada oceánica, no podía parar de revolverse y gemir, con voz melodiosa, era como si cantase, cada nota perfectamente entonada, arrancada desde lo más profundo de su ser, cargadas de deseo, ante el tacto meticuloso del mayor. Alcanzo su punto crítico cuando Makoto desenfundo los peligrosos colmillos, y comenzó a pasarlos con finura sobre su sensitiva dermis, mandando incesantes e incontrolables descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo. Los gemidos de la sirena iban en aumento, cada vez más fuertes y descontrolados, pero jamás perdieron su deje cantarín, perfectamente matizado.

¡Makoto!- gritó Haruka, con la voz demasiado aguda, alterado por el cruel y malvado jueguito de su marido. Había explotado cuando el vampiro comenzó a morderle la carne, apresando con sus dientes trozos de piel, que ninguno parecía convencerle y, al final, terminaba por soltarlos.

- Makoto se apartó por completo de él, mirándolo con los ojos enormes de cachorro abandonado, fingiendo toda esa inocencia que siempre convencía a Haruka- pero Haru… solo busco el mejor lugar, ¿no eras tú quién quería que te mordiera? Solo busco complacerte, de la mejor manera- su sonrisa deslumbrante y su sinceridad actuada, eran imposibles de negar. Haruka había perdido este round.

Solo hazlo y ya- rojo de frustración y vergüenza, desvió el rostro, evitando la mirada verde del vampiro, exponiendo de nueva cuenta la piel de su cuello.

Makoto guardo en la memoria la sonrisa maligna que intentaba curvarle los labios. El solo se limito a seguir las órdenes del menor. Miró por un segundo más la piel ofrecida, antes de decantarse por el sitio perfecto. Se inclino sobre su marido y mordió sin contemplaciones la piel, partiendo la carne sin siquiera esforzarse, permitiendo que el liquido carmesí fluyera hacía sus labios. Haru gorjeó, ante el primer espasmo que lo sacudió como un terremoto, desbaratando sus ideas, como si estas fueran estructuras de humo.

En la base del cuello, justo en el sitio donde el hombro se convierte en cuello, cerca de la clavícula, fue donde el de cabellera castaña decidió morder. Comenzando a succionar con gula, el liquido bermellón que brotaba de la piel de su amante. La sirena no tardo en comenzar a soltar gemidos melodiosos, endulzando el oído de su pareja, que motivado por el sonido continuó con su labor. Las manos del vampiro ya no estaban quietas, aferradas a los finos omoplatos de la sirena, Haru no escaparía, así que podía darse el lujo de acariciar aquella espalda desnuda, intentando abarcar toda la extensión de piel al mismo tiempo.

Con un movimiento inconsciente de la cola del de melena oscura, ambos se percataron de algo, hasta entonces ignorado. Recordándole a Haru del porque de su furia ciega, cada vez que Makoto debía alimentarse de alguien más para no lastimarlo. Enclaustrada dentro de los finos pantalones de lino del vampiro, se hallaba erguida una imponente erección. Ambos se detuvieron en el acto, pillados por sorpresa por aquel diminuto detalle (qué de diminuto no tenía nada). Ser mordido por un vampiro, no solo significaba convertirse en su cena, significaba tener sexo vampírico con él, y eso siempre enfurecería a la sirena.

Haruka fue el primero en despabilar, y retomar lo que habían dejado pausado. Tomó la camisa de su marido y la abrió con violencia, provocando que todos los botones salieran volando, algunos sumergiéndose en el agua y otros más cayendo por ahí, sobre la duela de piedra. El sonido hizo despertar a Makoto, que con algo de timidez, volvió a chupar el cuello del menor. Haru gimió complacido, incitando al otro para que siguiera hasta el final, y Makoto así lo hizo. Extasiado Haru se refregó contra el pecho del otro, sintiendo con golosa lujuria, como los músculos poderosos del vampiro se enterraban en su propio pecho desgarbado. Movidos al ritmo de la pauta que marcaban sus corazones, Haru comenzó a mover, además del tórax para refregarse contra el pecho de su amante, la cola, para sentir de mejor manera el miembro erecto de su marido restregarse contra sí.

Makoto no se quedo atrás, bajo las manos, que antes danzaban por toda la espalda de la sirena, hasta su cola, en el sitio exacto donde la fina cobertura de piel blanca era remplazada por las brillantes escamas azules, el lugar donde deberían estar los perfectamente redondeados glúteos de su amante. Apretó las escamas sugerentemente, causando que la sirena volviera echar la cabeza para atrás, y gimiera una nota temblorosa. El vampiro volvió a hacerlo, una y otra vez, volviendo loco a su pobre esposo, quien no podía hacer más nada que gemir. Y al mismo tiempo comenzó a mover las caderas, chocando su ingle contra uno de los costados de la cola del de ojos azules, imitando el patrón de embestidas, permitiendo que su pareja sintiera, como deseaba, su miembro erecto contra sí.

Haruka estaba perdido de placer, no podía pensar en nada, cualquier idea se desbarataba antes de terminar de formarse. Todo era Makoto, nada más existía. Su aroma; su calor; su tacto. Makoto y sus dientes enterrados en su cuello, succionando vorazmente la sangre que le brotaba. Makoto y sus grandes manos, apretándole con lasciva el sitio donde deberían estar sus nalgas. Makoto y sus sensuales movimientos de cadera. Makoto y su prominente erección, golpeándole un costado de la cola.

Ambos gimieron con fuerza, cuando el vampiro soltó el cuello del menor. Haru jadeaba con fuerza, el oxigeno le era insuficiente y temblaba enterito. Pero eso no le impidió notar que él otro se corría dentro de sus pantalones. Makoto intento guardarse el gemido de placer, pero no lo consiguió, sacándole una sonrisa traviesa a su pareja. Haruka jadeaba insatisfecho con las pocas moléculas de oxigeno, que cada bocanada le traía, mientras que Makoto no parecía siquiera afectado por todo esto, su respiración era pausada y tranquila, solo el latido acelerado de su corazón delataba el acto.

Haru lo miró en medio de su agitación. Makoto le sonreía igual de sereno y amoroso que siempre, su mirada verde brillaba, como esmeraldas reflectando la luz cálida de un candil. El podía vivir tan solo si Makoto le dirigía esa mirada y esa sonrisa todas las mañanas, pero hoy necesitaba más, muchísimo más. Se acercó al mayor y volvió a besarlo, suavemente, tiernamente, aprovechando su distracción para sacarle de una buena vez esa estorbosa camisa de seda. Makoto también se esperaba aquello, así que no hizo nada más, que ayudar al más pequeño a sacarse la prenda.

A estas alturas Makoto ya no estaba para debatirle nada a su esposo, después de todo lo que ya habían hecho, de tener el estomago repleto y el sueño a punto de vencerlo, sintiendo su cerebro derretido en una especie de estofado. Solo siguió lo que el otro dictaba, como una marioneta.

Haru se fue reclinando sobre el de ojos verdes, obligándolo a recostarse sobre la duela de piedra, fría y rugosa. A Makoto no parecía importarle siquiera el frío. Así que Haru continuó con su labor, facilitado por lo sencillo que le resulto manipular ese día el musculoso cuerpo de su amado, claro, ayudado hasta en lo ridículo por el mismo vampiro. Haru termino de sacarle los pantalones al vampiro, junto a la ridículamente grande y holgada ropa interior. Entonces lo hizo incorporarse nuevamente. El cuerpo del de ojos verdes estaba laxo, dispuesto a seguir cada indicación de la sirena, sus extremidades parecían de trapo y… no lo enfocaba bien.

Haruka frunció el ceño ante aquello, cómo podía estarlo ignorando así ese hombre, SU HOMBRE, cómo podía estar a punto de quedarse dormido cuando Haruka necesitaba sentirlo. Siseó cual serpiente malherida. Iba a dejarlo por ahora, hasta que el desgraciado despertara y terminara lo que había iniciado con sus infidelidades. Sin embargo, un chispazo de brillantes, concibió una idea dentro de su mente. Con una fantasmal sonrisa picara, tomó una de las manos del vampiro. Makoto reaccionó por alguna razón desconocida; enfocó confundido a su marido y, quedó sin palabras ni aliento.

La sirena tenía sus dedos índice y medio dentro de la boca, chupando sus dígitos; lamiéndolos; jugaba con ellos con la lengua, barnizándolos de babas. El sonido acuoso, del más pequeño sacando los dedos ajenos de su boca, hizo estremecer al más alto. Makoto estaba comenzando a endurecerse nuevamente, con tan solo aquella erótica visión de su consorte. El menor seguía con la mano del mayor entre sus dedos, con ella frente al rostro, comenzó a darle pequeñas lamidas al dedo anular del vampiro, sin despegar sus ojos azules de los verdes del otro.

Makoto…- tono cantarín, suspiro sexy, el inmortal se estremeció. Makoto estaba perdido. La sirena siempre conseguía, de alguna forma, todo lo que quería del vampiro- házmelo…- Haruka imito otro jadeo sensual.

En el breve micro segundo, que el vampiro tardo en procesar la sugerente imagen y propuesta de su consorte. Haru continuó guiando los movimientos del otro. El sonido, como si dos piezas de velcro fueran separadas despertó a Makoto, quién solo pudo concientizarse, de que ya no sentía sobre las piernas el pesado apéndice azul de su marido, en su lugar se hallaban dos piernas, de carne tierna y blancuzca, una a cada lado de su cadera, también sintió el miembro de Haru, ya duro, rozar con su ombligo. Makoto lo miró, Haru lo miraba de vuelta con expectación. Era insaciable, acababa de morderlo y todavía quería más, sin lugar a dudas si cualquier mortal se hubiera casado con la sirena, ya estaría muerto.

El más alto, solo siguió lo que ya se había gestado entre ambos, no es que fuera a quejarse, después de todo. Haruka había colocado una de sus manos en uno de sus glúteos y la otra, la que había barnizado con saliva, aun sostenida por los elegantes dedos de la sirena, se hallaba suspendida en el aire, a escasos milímetros de rozar la entrada del de cabellera oscura, esperando a que Makoto se concientizara e hiciera lo que se debía hacer.

Makoto terminó el recorrido iniciado por el otro, enterrando uno de sus dedos en la entrada del menor. La sirena gimió, echando las caderas hacia atrás, permitiéndole todo el acceso que el vampiro requiriera. Paso sus brazos por el cuello de este, y se dedico a gemir impúdicamente contra el oído del mayor. Gimiendo una canción erótica en el odio a su amor, acompasado al movimiento de los dedos del chupa sangre en su interior. Haruka era de esos que gemían a gritos y no se contenían nada. A Makoto, eso no lo incordiaba, le excitaba que Haruka le gimiera cantarín en el oído.

Por eso no lo medito, apenas dilatado metió un segundo dedo en el orificio de la sirena y, casi al instante adentro el tercero, logrando su cometido: más gemidos; más fuertes, cantados exclusivamente para sus oídos. Comenzó a mover los falanges en el interior del más pequeño, buscando la manera en la cual sacarle más, de aquel delicioso sonido, que brotaba de entre sus labios semi-abiertos. Por lo que dilatarlo, realmente no le interesaba, Makoto solo buscaba la manera en la que Haruka gimiera para él.

Interminables minutos tardo en su labor el de mirada verde, rotando los dedos en el pequeño canal, abriéndolos en forma de tijeras, debatiéndose internamente si sería recomendable meter un cuarto digito o no. Al final se conformo con dilatar al menor con tres dedos, que saco de golpe del tibio interior de su cónyuge. Haruka soltó un gemido ahogado. Ya se había agotado, y de tanto gritar, se había destrozado las cuerdas bucales. Makoto podía ser un sádico pervertido cuando quería, vampiro tenía que ser. Y él una sirena masoquista, baya combinación tan problemática.

El de ojos azules, apenas noto que había sido girado, cuándo el contacto helador de la roca en su espalda, lo hizo pegar un brinco de sorpresa. Era muy incomodo para él, pero sentir a Makoto amoldándose encima suyo, le era reconfortante. Así que dejo de retorcerse incomodo, por el lugar y el frio, y se dejo hacer por el vampiro. El susodicho inmortal, lo hizo envolverle las tiernas extremidades inferiores, alrededor de la cadera, mientras él se acomodaba mejor, posicionando su miembro contra la entrada del menor.

Haruka no podía moverse a sus anchas en esa posición, y aunque quiso empalarse el mismo, tuvo que esperar a que el otro lo hiciera. Makoto se empujo lentamente al interior de su pareja, pero el acto cuidadoso, no mitigo la sensación lacerante, que atravesó de lado a lado a la sirena. Era como si le metieran un fierro al rojo vivo. Pero no era del todo doloroso. En primera instancia lo era, a escalas absurdas, pero en cuanto el movimiento cesaba, y se sentía repleto de Makoto, con el miembro de éste completamente dentro, por todo lo largo y ancho, ¡vamos! Que debía ser una hazaña legendaria que todo eso le cupiera dentro. El dolor cesaba, pero la sensación de estar envuelto en llamas perduraba.

El más alto, se mantuvo en pausa, permitiendo que su amado se acostumbrara a la invasión. En cuanto recibió la indicación, o sea Haruka echando la cabeza para atrás (La sirena hacia eso con frecuencia, cuando quería llamar la atención de su vampiro, vamos: un vampiro y un apetecible cuello ofrecido sin recato, o, cuando estaba en éxtasis), Makoto inicio el vaivén, todo lo placentero y tortuoso que podía hacerlo para su amor. Haru apenas podía proferir algunos sonidillos guturales, su garganta no daba para más, y él quería gritar, y exigirle más y más y más a su marido, pero no podía siquiera gemir como quería.

El de ojos verdes ajeno al dilema de su pareja, seguía moviéndose contra el menudo cuerpo ajeno. Salía casi por completo del otro, para después empujarse hasta el fondo. El ritmo marcado era tortuosamente lento y, tan profundo, que Haru sentía la punta del aparato reproductor de su esposo rosarle el estomago. La sirena solo podía retorcerse, mordiéndose los labios al serle imposible proferir sonido alguno, arañando la roca bajo de sí, embargado por el placer que no podía expresar como deseaba.

Haru- el pelinegro abrió lentamente los ojos, resintiendo el abrupto cese de movimientos por parte de su cónyuge.

La imagen de Makoto lo shokeo, borrando cualquier línea de pensamiento coherente que podía haberse abierto en ese momento. ¿Por qué el hermoso rostro de su marido, se contorsionaba en una mueca adolorida? ¡Helow! era a él a quién estaban penetrando con fuerza animal.

¿No te gusta?- cuestionó el inmortal. Haruka abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante la pregunta, incrédulo, pero el rostro del vampiro, de verdad mostraba dolor. La sirena negó con la cabeza con vehemencia, pero después asintió espantado ¿Qué diablos le estaba diciendo a Makoto?- ¿Quieres qué me detenga?- el dolor le cortaba el aliento al mayor, pero cómo evitarlo, Haru no lo estaba disfrutando como él hacía. Haruka volvió a negar horrorizado, no quería que el otro se detuviera, si al menos pudiera hacerle saber cuánto estaba disfrutándolo- entonces canta para mí- una pequeña sonrisa deslumbrante volvió a alzarle las comisuras de los labios al vampiro.

Haruka solo pudo llevarse las manos a la garganta con frustración, indicándole el meollo del asunto a su pareja, del porque, no cantaba sus gemidos como siempre. Makoto se dio un topetazo mental, debía haber recordado que comúnmente, cuando ambos encendían sus facetas sádicas, Haruka terminaba sin voz, de tanto gemir sin descanso alguno. El castaño ensancho su sonrisa apenado, inclinándose sobre el cuerpecito de su amante, aplastándolo un poco, para así lograr alcanzar su fino cuello, y propinarle un dulce besito a su garganta, devolviéndole, literalmente, por arte de magia la voz a la sirena.

Canta- ordenó suavemente el mayor, logrando una embestida profunda y poderosa, Haruka no tardo el soltar un gemido melodioso, complaciendo las peticiones de su marido- vamos mi hermoso Haru. Sigue cantando para mí. Solo para mí.

Y así lo hizo la sirena, entonando con perfecta armonía cada uno de sus gemidos. Mientras que el vampiro seguía torturándolo, con el movimiento lento de sus caderas, susurrándole entre jadeos lo hermoso que era y, lo mucho que le gustaba escucharlo cantar para él.

Ma… ahhh. Mako… to ha-ahh- Haruka intentaba exigirle mayor velocidad al vampiro, pero cada vez que encontraba las fuerzas para hacer algo más que gemir, Makoto embestía brutalmente su interior, desmembrando sus oraciones, antes de que el mismo terminara de armarlas en su mente.

Aunque al final no podía quejarse, del sádico ritmo, fuerte y pausado, que Makoto había marcado desde un principio. Pudieron ser horas inagotables, pues el sol naranja del amanecer, colaba sus rayos por entre las altas ventanas de la alcoba. Y pudieron seguir por horas y más horas, si no hubieran sido vencidos por el agotamiento. Makoto se corrió una vez más, gruñendo con los dientes expuestos y los colmillos mortales sobresaliendo peligrosamente de la placa de marfil blanco, pero en esta ocasión, se vino dentro de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Haruka lo siguió muy de cerca, prorrumpiendo una nota aguda, salpicando el vientre del vampiro.

El castaño se derrumbo al lado del más pequeño. Haru jadeaba y mantenía el pulso acelerado. Mientras el vampiro no había perdido la mesura. Haruka no tardo en montarse sobre su amado, usando su tibio pecho como colchón, el duro suelo de roca no era lugar para una sirena. Makoto sonrió, sin ninguna razón en específico, le bastaba tener encima al de ojos azules para sonreír deslumbrantemente. El inmortal decidió comenzar a pasar sus dedos por entre las hebras de cabello color ébano de su consorte, aun llevaba el cabello húmedo, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera su suavidad, esa que dejaría en ridículo a las más finas sedas. Era bueno que las sirenas no contrajeran muchas enfermedades, entre ellas la pulmonía, porque de no ser así, el vampiro ya estaría histérico.

Haru, quién hasta ahora solo había podido quedarse recostado sobre el amplio pecho de su marido, jalando aire con fuerza, incapaz de recuperar las fuerzas y energías perdidas hacía pocos minutos. Despertó con energías renovadas, al sentir qué Makoto se movía de forma extraña bajo él. Sus manos, hasta entonces, colgadas como ropa húmeda inservible, se movieron a una velocidad sorprendente, para hasta hacía unos segundos parecer derrotado por el cansancio. Tomó sus propias nalgas y presionó. Apretando el miembro del vampiro, aun erecto, y aun dentro suyo.

- Makoto levantó una ceja, sin comprender la acción de la sirena- no te salgas aun- entonó en medio de un jadeo- quiero sentirte dentro… un poco más- la sirena logro articular, entre jadeos que lo ahogaban. El vampiro se limito a sonreír con ternura y continuar con su labor, al peinar con los dedos la melena del otro.

¿Cuándo entenderás que no tengo ojos para nadie más Haru?- preguntó el vampiro, sin detener su acción. La sirena no contesto, solo alzo las manos, para aferrarse con necesidad a los fuertes hombros del inmortal- Haru… no existe un mí sin un tú. Somos Makoto y Haruka, nunca seremos Makoto o Haruka. Venimos en el mismo paquete.

El de cabello oscuro se permitió sonreír un poco, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo más grande de su amante. Su nariz rosaba el inicio del cuello del otro, permitiéndole inhalar su aroma viril, sus pieles humedecidas se tocaban sin recato y, sus cuerpos aun unidos; el conocimiento de todo ello relajaba a Haruka a estados narcóticos.

No tienes por qué ponerte celoso, son solo comida para mí.

Tu cuerpo dice algo diferente- contradijo el de ojos azules, con algo de filo en la voz.

- Makoto debió sonreír por la desesperación. Tomó el rostro de Haru con cuidado y se lo alzó, el mismo moviéndose un poco, permitiendo así que sus miradas se encontraran- te conozco tan bien, que eres casi otra parte de mi. Sé todo lo que piensas y lo que sientes, y tan solo tengo que mirarte, a veces solo debo adivinarlo y atinare. Eres como una prolongación de mí, de mis sentimientos y, mis pensamientos.

Yo… lo siento igual- aceptó la sirena roja, entre la vergüenza de admitir eso que ya sabía en voz alta y que Makoto lo pusiera todo en palabras, pronunciadas con tanto amor.

Uno no lo siente si no es reciproco- sonrió aun más bellamente de lo que tenía acostumbrado a la sirena, quitándole todo el aliento a su cónyuge, quién solo se pudo quedar mirándolo, hipnotizado por la belleza surrealista del vampiro- entonces debes saber cuánto te amo, cuánto te venero. Eres el dios de mi exclusiva religión pagana.

Haru quiso esconder el rostro, que le ardía de vergüenza, en el pecho de su amado, pero el mismo lo tenía firmemente sujetado, impidiéndole el escape. Haru solo pudo quedarse estático, observando como el otro se acercaba, para darle un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz, y continuar dejando un beso en cada mejilla, después en los ojos, en la sien, en la barbilla, para finalmente alcanzar sus labios, donde el vampiro se permitió jugar un poco.

- Makoto se alejo del menor, sin despegar por completo sus labios de los ajenos- te amo Haru. No lo olvides, solo te amo a ti.

- fue entonces que Haru se permitió sonreír, presionando con suavidad las manos que sostenían con gentil firmeza su rostro- yo te amo a ti Makoto… y, pude que sepa todo aquello, pero seguiré poniéndome celoso- Makoto no pudo hacer más nada que forzarse a mantener la sonrisa en el rostro.

Aunque la curva de labios se apreciaba derrotada, no fue impedimento para que el vampiro decidiera volver a probar los labios de la sirena. Las cosas nunca cambiarían, siempre serían así. Haruka jamás se curaría de sus celos crónicos. Pero no se podía culparlo, no cuando su marido era un vampiro, que pecaba de sensualidad y belleza. Además era una sirena, todas las sirenas eran caprichosas, pero cuando se trataba de Makoto, Haruka podía ser la sirena, esperen no: Haruka podía ser el ser más caprichoso que existiese.

- cuando el beso concluyo Haru se impulso hacia taras, llevándose consigo al vampiro, terminando ambos sentados nuevamente- otra vez…- susurró animado el de ojos azules, Makoto no pudo sino descomponer el gesto alegre.

¿Qué?- preguntó en un hilo de voz el inmortal, con el miedo atravesado en el pecho sacándole una nota más aguda.

Hagámoslo de nuevo- profirió la sirena, moviendo las caderas, denotando que Makoto aun estaba dentro suyo, logrando que la idea, que estaba a medias en la mente del vampiro, terminara de formarse.

No me vas a dejar dormir hoy… ¿Verdad?- suspiró cansado el de ojos verdes, ya conociéndose la respuesta. Haruka negó con la cabeza, perfilando una sonrisa traviesa sobre sus labios. Ese sería un día muy largo, para el vampiro que moría de sueño.

Fin.

*: Sé que el término correcto para referirse a una sirena del sexo masculino es tritón, pero tuve mis razones para referirme a Haru como sirena y no tritón. En la mitología (cualquiera: romana, griega, escandinava, nórdica) fue donde las sirenas fueron concebidas, todas y cada una narradas como hermosas mujeres, no existían las sirenas varones (tritones), ese fue un invento reciente. Y como pudieron notarlo (tal vez no) esto está ubicado siglos en el pasado, así que el termino tritón no existe, si hubiese una sirena varón, le dirían sirena igualmente, pues cuando vemos a alguien con cuerpo humano y cola de pez, literalmente decimos: "una sirena" no "un tritón"

¡DIVA dónde está mi maldito hábito! ¡Cómo puedo irme a un convento sin mi hábito! (TT_TT)  
>Diva: creo que allá pueden darte uno nuevo (C:)<br>Yo no funciono así (¬¬).¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! (Q.Q) ¿Qué eh hecho?  
>Diva: tal vez, la realidad del porque te sientes tan insegura es porque es tu primer lemon…. Esperen (o.O) ¿esto es lemon?<br>¡SI! Ni siquiera sé que es esto ¿es lemon es lime? ¿Qué diablos es? (x.x)  
>Diva: y rematémoslo, ni siquiera te gusta el lemon (XD)<br>Ni siquiera me gusta el lemon (7-7). Esto me pasa por juntar a una sirena y a un vampiro, criaturas más calientes y cachondas no pueden existir (e.e). Ok; punto, ¡me largo! Siéntanse libres de destrozar esto, de ser lo malnacidas que quieran con sus coments. Es nuestro primer lemon, critíquenlo sin piedad, y aunque no lo fuera. ¡Critíquelo! (TT_TT)  
>Diva: pues hasta otra (si aun después de esto quieren seguir leyéndonos en alguna historia)<br>Adiós  
>Diva: ¡ciao!<p>

PD. Dedicado a todos los fans del MakoHaru y de "Love Stage!", que este miércoles nos arruino la vida (TT_TT)

PD2. Si, culpare a esa asquerosa fecha por hacerme hacer esta cosa (hablando de su mala calidad), ¡estoy furiosa! (ò.ó)


End file.
